Chaos Theory
by The Kat Goddess
Summary: Taking place just before the Season Seven Finale, Dr. Jade Andros is placed on SG-1 when Daniel finds an interesting tablet with coordinates to another planet. While Dr. Andros and SG-1 examine the planet, all is not as it appears.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: He he, sorta forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Stargate SG-1 or the characters, however, I do hold creative license for Jade Andros, who I am quite proud of. Yeah, well, if MGM and Co. want her, they can have her. So, enjoy!

Chaos Theory: Chapter One

* * *

"Daniel..."   
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson looked up from the large stone slabs on his table in his lab, running a hand through his short, light brown hair and trying to shake himself from his work.   
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, back on duty after his short hiatus following his injury on P3X-666, stood in his tight, black T-shirt and green uniform pants. "So..." Jack began, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the doorframe. "What are they?"  
  
Daniel put down hsi pencil and tape recorder and he gave Jack one of his typical "I've got something to say, but I'll be damned if I know how to say it" looks. As he stood, Major Samantha Carter was entering, walking over to the other side of his doorframe, her short, blonde hair slightly erratic like always.   
  
"Well, ah," Daniel paused for a moment and subconsciously scratched the back of his arm. "They're definitely gate coordinates." He finished, acting as if he had just announced some great revelation to the two.  
  
There was a pause between them as both Sam and Jack turned to look at each other, both somewhat confused. After exchanging a few more glances, Sam was the one to turn to Daniel, her brow furrowed as she cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Daniel... what else does it say?" Sam asked, trying to get more out of them. This could have been amusing, if it had not been only weeks after Dr. Frasier's death- Daniel shuddered and pushed the thought away.  
  
"_**Daniel.**_" Jack urged, looking at the scientist as he drifted off.  
  
"Well, um, ah -" Daniel took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "That's the problem. They're in Chinese."  
  
"Japanese, actually." A cool voice piped in.  
  
The three humans of SG-1 turned to the door, Daniel putting back on his glasses as they all looked at the figure in the doorway. The new voice was held by a young woman, probably about Sam's age, her long, chestnut hair framing her face, piercing blue eyes locked on the slabs near Daniel.  
  
"Woah, wait, what - " Jack tried to protest at the woman in fatigues before them, but he was blown off as she walked right by him and eagerly looked to the slab.  
  
"Katakana, now that I'm looking at it." She assessed, reaching her hand into her pocket, pulling out a black tape recorder similar to Daniel's. "Definitely katakana. Looks about... Sixth century - "  
  
"Seventh century," Daniel piped up, his hand on his chin as his scientific curiosity got the better of him, warrenting a glare from Jack.   
  
"Oh, now, I see. Dr. Jackson's right. The calligraphy in this phrase would suggest Seventh century." The woman continued to talk into the recorder as Jack continued watching, steadily growing more impatient. "Tsurana- Gake? Who uses gake anymore?"  
  
"All right! That's it! Who the _**Hell**_ are you?"  
  
"Gyo mokuroku zen sai - " The woman stopped in her musing, and she stood up straight, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to face them. "You... you don't know who I am?"  
  
Jack looked at her expectantly, giving a quick shake of his head. "No. No, we don't."   
  
"I guess General Hammond didn't tell you yet." Jack simply rose an eyebrow, and the woman winced, shutting off her recorder with a click. "Dr. Jade Andros, Eastern Linguist and Anthropologist, SG-11. Er," The newly-identified Jade faltered and bit her lip. "I _**was**_ on SG-11, but now I'm on SG-1, as you can tell."  
  
"Wait, you're on SG-1?" Sam struggled to understand what the woman was telling them.  
  
"And _**why**_ the Hell did Hammond put you with us?" Jack demanded, annoyed at the fact that he had not been informed first.  
  
"Hang on. You said you were a linguist?" Daniel inquired as he tapped Jade on the shoulder for attention. "What languages have you studied?"  
  
"I can fluently read and write Japanese, Manderin Chinese, Mongolian, Korean, Russian, Indonesian and Polynesian dialects, as well as some Aboriginal."   
  
If it had been possible, Jack's eyes probably would have fallen out right there. Same certainly looked fascinated, but also a little shocked at the new addition to their team. And Daniel? Daniel was simply astounded.  
  
"O'Neill."   
  
The simple, deep voice of Teal'C interrupted the silence of the shocked SG-1.  
  
Jack finally turned to Teal'C, his eyebrow still raised. "Yeah?"  
  
"General Hammond wishes to see us."  
  
Jack nodded and motioned for Sam to follow Teal'C. "You - " Jack said as he turned and pointed to Jade. "Stay here." Jack began to walk out, but he stopped and turned back to her. "And... don't touch anything."  
  
Jack finally left and Daniel watched for a moment before beginning to walk out. He turned to Jade slyly.  
  
"You _**could**_ translate those, though."  
  
"Daniel!" Jack snapped from the hall.  
  
"I'm coming!" Daniel replied, turning and leaving.  
  
Jade was alone in the room now, and she sighed, walking back to the slabs. Her eyes rested on the small camcorder on the desk, and she felt a pang of guilt well up in her.  
  
_"Sir! I thought SG-1 said there were six J'affa!" Jade screamed as she fired on another nearing one. __  
  
__"I know! Obviously, something's wrong, Doctor!" _  
  
_"Help!! Doctor Frasier's been hit!! I need a medic!!"_  
  
_Jade whirled as she heard the panicked voice, and she managed to make out the well-known figure of Dr. Jackson in the woods._  
  
_"Sir! Dr. Jackson - "_  
  
_"Andros, hold the line while I help Jackson!"_  
  
_"Are you crazy? I'm a linguist, I don't know how to -"_  
  
_"_**Just do it!**_"_   
  
Jade snapped her hand up, and she shook her head, turning to focus on the slabs.  
  
"Have a seat." Hammond simply said as the Colonel and the others entered the briefing room, taking their respective seats.  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Jack inquired as he looked to Hammond, his mind still on the nut who was in Daniel's lab.  
  
"Yes. How's the work on those tablets Dr. Jackson found coming?"  
  
"Well, ah-" Daniel started hopefully.  
  
"Fine, sir." Jack said simply, cutting Daniel off. "Just fine."  
  
"Really?" Hammond said, his thick Southern drawl making him sound as disbelieving as he looked.  
  
"Um, no, General." Daniel said, wincing and leaning forward. "It's Eastern... Japanese," Daniel cast a glance to Sam, seeing a faint smile play upon her lips. "I - I can't read it. I don't know it."  
  
"Mmhm. I see. Well, you're in luck. I'm transferring a new linguist to SG-1 for the remainder of this mission. Her name is Dr. Jade Andros, she was on SG-11." Hammond looked over to Jack to see that he was trying desperately not to looked disturbed. "Something wrong, Colonel?"  
  
"No, sir."   
  
"Good. Anyway, she's to be an addition to SG-1 when you've translated the slabs. Dismissed."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath as he turned into his lab, his vision immediately focused on a firm backside facing him. He blinked, and cocked his head slightly as he didn't even realize that he was staring.  
  
"I think I'm getting closer...." Jade said, and it snapped Daniel out of his reverie. He looked up and cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jade looked up and she turned to face Daniel, smiling. "Oh, Dr. Jackson. Sorry, I was, um," She held her recorder up, blushing and smiling shyly. "Talking to myself."  
  
"I-It's okay. I do the same thing."  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed simply, a few moments of silence passing over them. Eventually, it seemed that both of them got sick of their silence, and they both looked up at the same time.  
  
"So..." They both said, Jade quickly putting her hand to her forehead, sighing.  
  
"Oh, God. I really don't want to do this kind of thing. You first..." She chuckled.  
  
"No, after you." Daniel said, motioning for her to speak.  
  
"Okay... I just wanted to know how the meeting with General Hammond went."  
  
"Oh, it was short. He just told us a bit about you." With that short explanation, Daniel tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned over some, looking at the slabs. "How's the translating going?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I've managed to figure out the dialect and get it into modern. Now, I just have to finish translating it into English."  
  
"Wow... good job." Daniel assessed, unable to really think of what else he could say.   
  
Jade chuckled, and she turned back to the slabs, grabbing a pencil and paper. "Thank you for that stunning and detailed analysis, Dr. Jackson." She coolly comented without missing a beat, beginning to rewind her tape to go back to her fluent Japanese.  
  
After listening to her recorded voice coolly recite Japanese for a few minutes, Daniel looked around absently, and he sighed, reluctantly, and began to back out of the room.   
  
"Dr. Jackson?"   
  
Daniel stopped as Jade stood to look at him, and he rose his eyebrows, curious. "Yeah?'  
  
"Um... I just wanted to say..." Jade bit her lip, and looked to the floor. "Um... thanks for letting me work on this. I've wanted to be on SG-1 for a while... I know it's not permanent, but... thanks for not being uncooperative."  
  
Not quite sure of the meaning, Daniel smiled and shrugged, backing away.  
  
"No... problem."  
  
A few hours later, Sam had gone to Daniel's lab, expecting to see him possibly chatting with the new linguist. This Dr. Andros concerned her actually...she knew nothing about her, other than the fact that she had been on SG-7, one of the few archeological teams. Her expertise was valued... but did it merit a full transfer to SG-1? Sam sighed, shaking her head, and she turned into the lab, stopping long enough to knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, Daniel, how-" She stopped when she looked over to Daniel's desk, finding that Dr. Andros was nearly asleep on Daniel's desk, her hand still moving.  
  
"The... last... coordinate..." She murmured to herself as her Japanese tape continued to roll.   
  
"Doctor?" Sam said firmly, walking into the room and watching as Dr. Andros jumped, dropping her pencil.  
  
"Major Carter!" She gasped as she looked up, standing. "Sorry, I was-"  
  
"About to fall asleep?" Sam countered, folding her arms over her chest.   
  
"I'm afraid so..." Dr. Andros replied with a faint smirk, shrugging and looking over to her tablets. "I'm at the last coordinate... in fact... I wrote it..." Jade looked down to her notes, and she held them up for Sam to see. "See, Major Carter? I've got the coordinates."   
  
Sam paused a moment, and then finally took the notes from Jade, looking them over. "You... you do." She nodded to herself, and then took a step closer to Jade, patting her on the shoulder. "Good job, Andros. I'll take this to General Hammond."   
  
"Chevron 7, locked."   
  
The team of SG-1, including their new addition, stood in the control room, all of them watching as with a rush of light, the Stargate created its signature and eluvise sideways fountain of water, finally resting as a pool contained in the ring.  
  
"Receiving MALP telemetry." Someone said from the controls, causing Jade to look up from her pondering. Within moments, the computer screens showed static, and she turned a stray gaze to Colonel O'Neill and the others to see their reactions. Seeing that O'Neill was stony and attentive and that Daniel seemed fascinated, she turned to look at the screen, her eyes widening.   
  
The MALP was showing a formation of what looked like an old Shinto temple, and Jade nearly took a step closer, stopping only when she realized how informal it would be.  
  
"Oxygen, nitrogen, hydrogen. The planet is habitable." Carter said as she looked at the display before her.  
  
"Good." General Hammond said, nodding and turning to look to SG-1. "Report to the Briefing Room at 1400."  
  
Jack turned to look over to Dr. Andros, trying to make sure that she was still there and not off wandering around the Stargate. Sure enough, she stood there in the Gate room, silently checking her palm pilot and adjusting the the camoflage cap on her head. Sam was checking her P-7, probably also running mission objectives in her head, and Teal'C was standing there, well... being Teal'C. Upon further investigation, Jack realized that he couldn't immediately see where Daniel was, and he turned, furrowing his brow.  
  
Daniel was leaning on the wall, looking over some of Jade's notes, his expression exceptionally curious. After having realized that there was a repository of knowledge on an Ancient world that they would be visiting once this mission was over, Jack didn't think that Daniel would ever be curious again.   
  
The sounds of the Stargate locking onto the symbols made everyone look up, and Daniel rushed over towards Jack and Teal'C, folding the notes up and putting them in his big, black journal. As the last symbols locked, Jack slipped on his shades as the Stargate "flushed sideways," and Dr. Andros involuntarily flinched.  
  
"Good luck, SG-1." General Hammond's voice echoed throughout the room as Jack, Sam and Teal'C all readied their weapons, and they began to march towards the Stargate. The orders of investigation of the temples and retrieval of data echoed in Jade's ears as she followed Daniel, and they were through.


	2. Chapter Two

Chaos Theory: Chapter Two

* * *

  
  
Jade could never get over the rush of wind and sound that accompanied one after exiting the Stargate's dizzying journey, and she finally exhaled, being last to come through as the Stargate shut off behind her.  
  
"Okay, Andros... let's go."  
  
She turned at Colonel O'Neill's order, and she nodded, hustling over towards SG-1.  
  
They were in the middle of a large, wooded clearing, three suns in the process of setting. Jade cursed silently, and she reached a hand in her pocket ot pull out her palm pilot, putting on its internal light. Once it was dar, she'd be working by flashlight and PDA.  
  
Jack waited until the whole group was together, and he signaled them to walk, the team traversing to the same temple structure that had been seen through the MALP. Once they had reached the structure, Jack signalled again, this time for Teal'C and Sam to stay on guard, and Jade shot him a glance, wondering if she could investigate. For moment, Jack didn't notice her, and then he looked over to her.  
  
"Well, get going! Investigate! What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"  
  
Jade simply jumped and nodded, turning and beginning to make her way to the large temple, a set of characters on the front of the door. She looked down to her palm pilot, and began to tap it as she mentally translated the Hiiragana before her. Jade could hear footsteps behind her, and she quickly flicked her eyes over to see Daniel looking up at the temple.  
  
"Dr. Jackson..." Jade said quietly, still concentrating on recording all the text in front of her, which so far had simply equated to a warning. "You've studied over twenty languages... you even read Mandarin on a planet where you encountered an Ancient." She stopped recording, and she stepped up to the door, pressing indicated characters on a small keypad for the door. "Why was I transferred if you should know all this?"  
  
"Well, um... that's the thing." Daniel took a step closer, shrugging as he watched her work. "That was much closer to modern, and even then I was having a hard time with it. I'm much better with Egyptian or something closer to the Cradle."  
  
"No interest in the Far East?" Jade asked, turning and arching her eyebrow before opening the large door before her. She shrugged and smiled, turning back to the dark room and pulling out a flashlight. "To each his own." She took astep in, and Daniel, in his insatiable curiosity, follow as she swung the beam of the flashlight across the room, alighting on a seemingly archive of written tomes on the circular walls. "Jackpot..."  
  
"Wow..." Jade whispered as she searched the top of the wall, reading downward. "This is amazing... the dialect is ancient... but it's so old... it actually translates easily from modern." She swung the flashlight again, slowly arching it down the darkened walls, and she finally flashed it towards Daniel, who shirked away from the light and put his hands to his eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ha! Got you!" Jade chuckled, happy as a school girl, and she walked back to the entrance, poking her head out to look at Jack. "Colonel O'Neill! There is _**a lot**_ here. This might take a while."  
  
"Great..." Jack said, fakely smiling and feigning enthusiasm. Once Jade had popped back into the temple, he shifted his P-7 in his hands, and he turned to look at Carter. "Great..." He sighed, completely unthrilled.  
  
Jade turned back to the walls, and once again, she took out her internally-lit PDA, beginning to record on it as she held the small flashlight in her mouth.  
  
"Do- um... do you want help?" Daniel asked, gently plucking the flashlight out of Jade's mouth and holding up for her.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. Jackson... you could ask anyone else I've worked with... I get very..."'  
  
"Absorbed in your work." Daniel finished as Jade continued to jot things down. "I know. I'm the same way."  
  
Jade smiled and looked at her notes again, her smiling slowly fading as she continued to work. Daniel, who was now standing at her shoulder and holding the flashlight, looked over to her, seeing her concerned look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What I've translated... it talks about this place being the "land where dead legends walk and living myths die..." and it's also talking about- this is odd." Jade looked up from her notes, and she took the flashlight from Daniel, darting the light from spot to spot, character to character on different walls. "Dr. Jackson, these are all talking about Suzano-oo, the Shinto god of Chaos. It's thought that Shintoism was developed through cult worship-"  
  
"That the gods themselves were no more than tribal leaders. Yeah, I've heard it."  
  
"Well, apparently, it seems that everyone's wrong, Doctor." Jade said, turning to look at him. "It seems that these ruins.. are Suzano-oo's tomb."  
  
Daniel stared at Jade, his mind putting the pieces together. That could mean a lot... the tomb of a dead god... that almost definitely meant the Asgard knew about this... or that the System Lords did.  
  
Suddenly, just as Daniel was about to reply, Jade turned and began to walk back towards the entrance.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" She cried, almost to the entrance. "We've found somethi-"  
  
Several things happened at once.  
  
The sounds of energy staff blasts filled the sizzling air from outside, the sound of O'Neill yelling for Daniel and Jade to stay in the temple, and a scream from Carter all seemed to fill Jade's senses. But, that wasn't all. The door to the temple seemed to slam shut in Jade's face, and she yelped, jumping back as she and Daniel were encased in near darkness, save for the flashlight and PDA in Jade's hand.  
  
"Dr. Jackson..." Jade whispered after a moment's near silence, save for the shouting and firing outside. "What's just happened?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chaos Theory: Chapter Three

* * *

About twenty seconds before Jade had yelled to the Colonel, Jack had noticed something in the distance before him. He rose his P-90, sighting the small speck in the woods, and his eyes widened as he watched a small golden glow nearing him.  
  
"J'AFFA!" Jack shouted, jumping out of the way and firing at the J'affa as the energy staff's blast went whizzing by Jack's head.  
  
He heard Carter scream, and he rolled onto the ground, turning to watch as Carter took an energy blast in her side.  
  
"NO! Carter!" Jack shouted again, letting a round of bullets riddle the J'affa's body. He heard the sound of more blasts, and he watched as Teal'C's staff launched blast upon blast towards the J'affa.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'C shouted as he rushed to the fallen Carter, checking her pulse. "Major Carter is injured! We must abandon our position!"  
  
"I'm not leaving Daniel and the Doctor!" Jack shouted back as he took cover behind a tree.  
  
"O'Neill, we will be of no use to Doctor Jackson and Doctor Andros if we are dead!" Teal'C hoisted Carter up with one arm, and he held her in both arms, looking over to a   
series of caves near the ruins. "O'Neill!" He called again, Jack turning to look at where Teal'C was watching.   
  
Jack nodded, and he turned, firing another round at the now six J'affa nearing them. "GO! Get her in there!"   
  
Teal'C nodded, and he glanced behind him, then beginning to run to the caves. As energy blasts impacted into the ground near him, Teal'C fianlly reached across the length of wet grass to the caves. Once inside, Teal'C laid Carter down on the stony cave floor, checking her pulse again. Erratic. He turned to look at Jack, and watched as Jack sprinted as fast as he could to the caves.   
  
Eventually, he dove inside, just as a blast impacted the roof of the cave, and Jack rolled into the cave near Teal'C, covering his head as rubble pounded into the ground just behind him.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Daniel asked as he continued to run his fingers along the walls, trying to find some sort of crack to help them escape.  
  
"No... well, yes, maybe..." Jade sighed, her finger running down the characters as she read it. "I'm sure there's got to be some way to open the doors... but, I can't find it."  
  
"Maybe there isn't a way to open it from the inside." Daniel crouched down, searching the floor, one finger pushing up his glasses. "A booby trap, perhaps? It might only be able to be opened from the outside."  
  
"We'd better hope not..." Jade sighed, turning to face Daniel. "Besides, why would anyone go through so much trouble to booby trap for some dead guy?"  
  
Daniel, through the dark, paused and slanted hsi gaze to glance at her, mulling over what she said, stopping in his examining of the floor to think. She had a valid point... what purpose would be served by trapping someone in the ruins of a tomb? He opened his mouth to offer explanation, but as he turned, he watched as Jade's lips parted, and a small "Oh" escaped them.  
  
"What is it?" Daniel asked, standing and inching his way over to her.  
  
"If that makes sense... than... I think the way out is..." Jade turned and walked back to where Daniel had been standing, her hand sliding to a piece of the scroll. With a wince that was seasoned of a scientist forced to do the unthinkable, she grabbed the scroll and ripped it off, revealing a second keypad, covered in katakana.  
  
"Um..." Daniel pursed his lips, shrugging and crossing his muscled arms over his chest.  
  
"Huzzah..." Jade said under her breath, grabbing her PDA and checking it.  
  
"What is it with you and that thing?" Daniel asked before he could stop himself. "Isn't it harder to record?"  
  
"Not necessarily." She replied smoothly as she ventured to access her translation of the walls. "Recording is a little slow, but I'm used to the mini-keyboard. Besides, it's much easier than carrying around a big, black book." Jade seemed to realize what she had said, and she turned to look at Daniel, and he almost thought she blushed, the darkness making confirmation impossible. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, Dr. Jackson. I mean, whatever you want."  
  
Daniel wasn't sure if she had meant it as an insult or not, so he simply shrugged.  
  
A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed, and slowly, Jade turned back to her work, beginning to press her finger down on the ancient keys, slowly one by one.   
  
"Y'know..." Daniel said softly as Jade worked, his gaze on her curously. "I know you don't know me very well, but..." Daniel's gaze fell to the floor, and he shrugged, leaning against the wall. "You don't have to call me Dr. Jackson. Daniel works..."  
  
Jade turned, smiling as a slight rumble resounded and the wall where the keypad had been begun to slide up.  
  
"In that case... I insist that you call me Jade. I, unlike you, am a nobody. You, unlike me, are a huge somebody. I only call you Dr. Jackson out of respect." With that, Jade   
  
turned to look at the new passage hopefully leading back out. "Let's go." She said, putting away her PDA and beginning to climb through the new doorway.  
  
"O'Neill, are you injured?" Teal'C asked as he helped Jack up, the cave blanketed in near darkness.  
  
"I'm fine." Jack replied tersely, picking himself up off the ground and brushing himself off. "Carter?"  
  
"She is still unconsious." Teal'C responded, his staff on the ground near him as he checked Sam's condition.  
  
Jack switched on a flashlight, placing it near the rock-covered mouth of the cave and then turning to look at Sam. "Shit..." He whispered as he looked over to Sam. He scrambled over, and he ran his hand down her fatigues to the blast. He ripped open her uniform to look at her side, and he winced as he saw a wound in her skin. But... it wasn't fatal. At least, it wouldn't be if they could get back to SGC soon.  
  
"Her injury does not seem fatal." Teal'C assessed, speaking Jack's thoughts. "In that case, I suggest you and I try to find a way out."  
  
Jack sighed, taking off his cap and then nodding. "Right. Let's look around."


	4. Chapter Four

Chaos Theory: Chapter Four

* * *

Jade slipped out of the crawlspace she and Daniel had traveled through, and she heard a resounding "fwump" as her boots hit dust-coated concrete. Daniel exiting behind her, Jade looked around the room they had just entered and she stared in awe as lights dimly began to flicker on and off above them.  
  
"Woah..." Jade whispered, looking up and down the room, realizing that they seemed to be in a huge hall.  
  
"Catacombs..." Daniel murmured, looking over to the walls. "Roman catacombs..."  
  
"Is it just me..." Jade began as she walked down the hall a few yards, looking around. "Or did we just get into something else we weren't ready for?"  
  
No sooner than Daniel had turned to look at her, a manacle-like arm shot out, grabbing Jade by the wrist and yanking her to the far wall. "JADE!!"  
  
She cried out, feeling braces lock her to the wall, and Jade felt her other wrist be pinned to it as well.  
  
"Dr. Jackson!" She yelped, her eyes wide with fear as Daniel tried to run to her, drawing a simple .9 millimeter. "Dani-" Jade suddenly stopped, feeling something sharp jab into the back of her neck. For a moment, she wasn't sure what had happened, and she still tried to talk. But, it seemed that she'd gone numb, and her bright blue eyes slowly started to fade as her entire body began to relax. She could slowly feel her eyelids falling, but she could still see Daniel shouting her name, shooting his gun at the braces and watching the bullets ricochet...  
  
"The structure appears to be approximately 500 yards deep." Teal'C said as he rejoined Jack and the fallen Sam at the mouth of the cave. "I do not believe that there is another exit. We are trapped."   
  
"No..." Jack sighed, shaking his head and standing. "No, we'll get out. We can blast the cave."  
  
"But, not without alerting the J'affa."  
  
"J'affa we can take." Jack said simply, standing and taking his P-90 off, dropping it to the ground. "We just have to wait..."


End file.
